


Sure Love

by lwt91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Harry In Glasses, M/M, not marcel just haz in glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwt91/pseuds/lwt91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks Louis for assistance in a lingerie store without realising he doesn't actually work there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure Love

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii  
> so this was written on my phone so there's most likely mistakes feel free to point them out, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas x

Harry pushes his glasses up his face and checks over his list again, seeing the little Christmas presents he has left to buy. He has to get a plush unicorn toy for his nephew Mason, a few nail polishes for his Mum and new pyjamas for Gemma. Harry looks up just in time to see he's passing a beauty store and quickly runs in to purchase a few different coloured nail polishes, and even gets a free citrus face scrub to sample. After finding the toy store and stopping to grab a smoothie, Harry decides to find the nearest store that sells pj's so he can leave as quickly as possible.

Harry stumbles across a store that is painted a pretty pink colour and is decorated with tinsel, and he looks in the window to see the mannequin dressed in a festive nightgown with a Santa hat, so Harry wanders in, only to realise they also sell lingerie. Harry's blush is almost immediate and he's about to walk out when he spots from the corner of his eye a cute nightgown that is, after Harry decides it might just be for Gemma, soft to touch. The material looks very delicate, and he looks up to see more sets and even some kimonos. After seeing the whole range of bed-time attire, he decides he needs help and looks over to the counter to see two girls working a busy line and another unpacking boxes, so he's about to give up when he sees a boy playing with a set of keys attached to a pink lanyard around his neck. As much as he hates talking to some people and gets nervous around some others, this boy doesn't looks really that harmful.

“Hi, um, excuse me?” He says quietly, stepping back a little when the boy turns abruptly and stumbles. Harrys eyes widen, “Oh my– are you alright?”

“I'm fine, sorry you just sort of– yeah. How can I help you?” The boy smiles, which calms Harry as he moves to the side and eyes the front of the store and mumbles, “I was looking for new pyjamas for my sister, and I was wondering if you could help me?”

The boy suddenly looks taken aback, like he wasn't expecting Harry to ask for help. He turns and looks at the counter where the other workers are still busy, then turns back to Harry and smiles with a quick nod, walking past him to where Harry was standing before.

“My names Louis by the way, what can I do you for?” The boy– _Louis_  turns and faces Harry, and he blushes a little because he's really staring.

“My names Harry,” He replies before he realises that Louis probably doesn't care. “Well, um, my sister wants new pyjamas for Christmas. Just not sure what to get her, exactly.” Harry bites his lip.

“Well, does she want a nighty, or maybe a winter set? They're very comfortable, definitely worth the price. This one here, my sister got them for herself and she wears them all the time. I've even worn them once, if I'm being honest.” Louis smirks and points to a matching set, light blue in colour with little pink and white dots. Harry tilts his head a little and Louis takes it as a no, so he goes on explaining some more of the stores clothing.

“She'd prefer a nighty I think, but at the same time she always says she wakes up with a runny nose and I always tell her it's because she doesn't wear warm pyjamas and sleeps with the fan on.” Harry looks down, embarrassed, realising he's just nervous-rambling now, “Sorry, I'm talking too much.”

Harry looks up at Louis, surprised to see he's already staring at him with a smile. Harry drops his gaze again.

“I think she's going to be happy with what she gets. It's just pyjamas, she can't be mad at you for getting her a present, honestly.” Louis announces it with a laugh and says it with such a pride, as if to say it's not important, but Harry just likes to get it right. He prides himself in buying the perfect gifts every year, always being complimented on knowing just what to get a person. He nods though, scrunching up his nose keeping his eyes on the floor. He feels a little offended.

“Alright then. How about we look around a little more, I'm sure there's more of what you're looking for somewhere.” Louis turns and does a once over of the shop and walks over the other side, where Harry discovers there's an array of more clothing. Louis spreads out his arms like he's presenting a prize and turns around and pretends to be busy by folding clothes and fixing the racks, although Harry can feel his eyes on him. At some point, Louis sighs and walks back over to Harry to help. He still can't decide, he's torn between a light pink night gown, which is a little dainty, but silky smooth. The other is a matching winter set; dark blue with many different sized snow flakes and they are extremely warm and soft.

Louis seems to be patient. Letting Harry pick up different things and run his fingers over all the types of material. He knows Louis can't wait around all day, he might be finishing his shift soon, so he picks up the nighty before putting it down and picking up the winter set, causing Louis to let out a soft laugh. Harry flushes, pushing his glasses up his nose and turns to apologise for being what he deems a huge inconvenience.

“How about this,” Louis beats him before he can even get a word out, “you get both of them for your sister, and I can give them half price. How does that sound?”

“No way, I– I can't ask that, I'll just–”

“Spend another half hour deciding? Harry honestly, you obviously care a lot about your sisters opinion and to be honest, getting both would be a win-win. One of them is more something she'd prefer while the other can keep her warm throughout the winter so she doesn't wake up stuffy, and you can finally say I told you so.” Louis says it like it was his plan all along. Harry frowns, causing Louis to laugh at him again.

“C‘mon mate, if you don't pick them both I'm picking out another set and you'll get it free.“

Harry is still frowning a little, but he picks them both up hesitantly, eyeing Louis while he just smiles. Louis claps his hands and takes the items from Harry, walking down and dropping them on the counter, stepping behind to ring him up.

“So, Harry. We need a few details from you, just in case you want to exchange anything and all the rest. So, last name?” Louis is smirking, and it puts Harry off a little.

“It's uh, Styles. Harry styles.”

“Styles, huh? That's nice, it sounds like royalty. So Harry Styles, what's your number?”

Harrys trying to remember the last time someone asked for his number just in case of "exchange". He bites his lip, and is about to ask if he's being for real when a girl comes up behind him with crossed arms and an unimpressed looked.

“Louis, what the _hell_  are you doing?” The girl comes to stand next to him, not even looking at Harry.

“I was just serving someone Lottie, you can't turn away paying customers.” Louis turns and smiles at Harry, stepping out of the way and letting Lottie finish up.

“Hello sir, sorry. My names Lottie and I _actually_  work here. I'm sorry you had to deal with him. What have you picked out today?” Lottie smiles at him, then looks down to the counter and starts scanning.

Harry's very confused. He turns to Louis who is trying to hold back laughter, biting his lip. Harry frowns, “you don't work here?”

Louis barks out a laugh then, and Harry isn't sure what's so funny. He feels humiliated.

“Harry, you looked like deer caught in headlights when you waked in here. It was obvious you needed me, and I was more than happy to help.” Louis is smiling a little more sincere this time, staring at Harry with soft eyes.

“So that's just $87.90 today, sir.” The girl states, startling Harry out of his Louis trance. Great, he realises, he's not getting half price after all. He really can't afford to spend that much and he can feel his cheeks heat up as he plays with his fingers.

“Um-”

“Oh! Here you go, Harry.” Louis reaches over and scans the laminated card on his lanyard, causing Lottie to make a confused face. Once she realises what Louis has done, she scowls.

“Promised him half price, sorry sis.” Louis winks at Harry, and he feels really bad all of a sudden. Before Harry can cut in, though, Lottie is throwing a pen at Louis' head and muttering cuss words.

“Why do you even have that?” She starts bagging Harry's presents into a cute little present bag, and Harry's sure they usually cost more.

“That's what you get when you ask me to pick you up from work and I wait around for you for that long that poor people like Harry here think I'm employed at this place,” Louis pouts in Harry's direction, and he's still blushing and feeling bad and wanting to apologise.

“You don't have to give me the discount I can just-”

“Harry, she has already put it through. So give her whatever half of $87.90 is.” Louis is still smiling and Harry /still/ feels like he's just robbed the entire store. He pulls out his wallet and gives her $50, pleading her to keep the note and not give him his change. As much as he can now enjoy his discount, he can still afford to give the poor girl a little tip. Louis seems to agree to it.

“I see Louis has already put down your details, the creeper. If there any troubles you can bring them back within thirty days and we can exchange or refund. It's on the receipt love, just read it there.” Lottie smiles, pocketing her tip and smiling sincerely at Harry before turning to Louis, who's staring at Harry. He blushes.

“Lou, I've just gotta grab my coat from the back room and fix a few things up. I'll be five minutes tops I promise.” Lottie heads behind a door while another girl takes over the till, and Harry and Louis both step aside. Harry doesn't understand why Louis is being so nice to him when they've only just met. They both go to speak at the same time, Harry going to say goodbye while Louis mumbles something Harry doesn't catch. They both stifle a laugh.

“Pardon?” Harry asks, and Louis shakes his head a little. “You first.”

“I was just going to say goodbye, and thank you for the help and the discount even though you don't actually work here.” Louis laughs at that, nodding in agreement. Something about Louis and his presence puts Harry at ease. Maybe some people aren't so bad.

“Anyway, what I was saying was, I hope you and your picky sister have a good Christmas.” Louis pats his shoulder, letting it linger for a few seconds before removing it and turning to walk to wherever Lottie retreated to, turning around and giving a small wave. Harry walks out of the shop and puts his bags on a seat to sort himself out, putting a few things all together in one bag so there's less to carry. He's just about to walk back to the car park when he feels a tap on his shoulder. Harry turns a bit too quickly and ends up smashing Louis in the hip with a bag.

“Jesus Harry, you need to be more cautious.” Louis is clutching at his side and Harry is pretty sure he hit him with one of the glass candles.

“I'm so sorry, Louis. Did it really hurt that much?” Harry makes a sympathetic face and Louis shakes his head, “Nah, not that much.”

Louis stands back upright, dusting himself off like he's just fallen over, and smiles up at Harry.

“I was just going to ask if you were free anytime this week to like, hang out maybe? But now I see your intentions were to assault me.” Louis laughs it off with pink cheeks, scratching his nose a little.

Harry suddenly turns shy, pushing his glasses up his face and coughing, not sure if Louis is being serious. He looks up to Louis staring at him with a hopeful look, eyes shining. He takes a deep breath and gives Louis a quick nod.

“I guess I can make room for you somewhere.” Harry giggles with an air of confidence, biting his nail.

Louis looks absolutely _relieved_. He smiles up at Harry and after they exchange numbers, say they can discuss further over text, Harry is leaving the shops with a bright smile and burning cheeks.

It isn't until Harry gets home and goes to show his Mum what he bought for Gemma that he see's a $50 note in the bag. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, smiling as he plans on how to get it back to Louis. Guess they're seeing each other again sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> sequel? stand alone fic? lemme know


End file.
